1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a known type of sewing machine including a needle bar, with a needle clamp for supporting one or more needles, a presserfoot bar for supporting a presserfoot, a needle plate with a cooperating feed dog and a looper or bobbin for the lower thread as well as mechanical elements for effecting the transmission of power to the moving parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sewing machines are widely used for the manufacture of clothing, curtains etc. which have to be joined together by seaming. With known sewing machines, it is possible to form a single seam or, in the case of double or treble needle machines then double or treble seams, can be formed that extend parallel to one another.
An object of this invention is to provide a sewing machine which is capable of forming more than one seam simultaneously which are independent of one another.